kid_caring_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
A Baby Life
A Baby Life is the very first special of the Kid Caring series. In this first special, a baby gets adopted by a mom who crashed her car. Plot The story begins as a baby with golden hair walks around town. The narrator gives info about who the baby is, saying it's Dan. He was trying to have someone adopt him, but that wasn't until someone crashed a car to the baby, but he was harmless. Suddenly, Dan was surprised. Chapter 1 (1:29) Dan asks if the person could be his mom. The person said yes, and accepted the adoption. Then after walking, someone called Steve said what happened to the mother's arms. She said she just had surgery. They walk to the home they've selected, across the street. Dan said that he needs a dad, and walks through town to get one. As they were in the Target parking lot, a stranger in a taxi pulled up asking for candy. But the mom asked for Dan to get back, and he said that he doesn't trust strangers. A car screeched by, so something might happen at the home. Chapter 2 (14:11, after commercial break sequence) During the commercial break, Dan and his mom were beginning a party. However they have to do invitations, and to be safe, all of the doors and garages have to be shut and locked, so no one can break in. A few minutes later, Steve came to the party. However, Dan's mom said for Steve to get out, but Dan stopped her before Steve can leave the house. Dan later singed a poem, which goes: I like to rub my face with soap and do a pap-- a with glee I am singing a rhyming bee I like to sing and dance with a Dad who lives in France! Dan later invited people over, then told the invited people the location. They did have some fun together, then his Mom told him to go sleep in his room, then they slept together until tomorrow. Chapter 3 (23:02) Dan realized that someone was coming, so he woke Mom up. And they later went to the front door, realizing that some people had arrived. Dan said to the people that he and his mom were there. But things had changed then. CJ just got into his car and drove away, but the teenager was still there. Dan allowed the teenager to introduce himself. She just said her name is Maria. They ate pizza together. They planned to go to the movies, but Dan said there was no movie theater in Roblox Town. And so they went to Target. But then Dan's mom and Maria had an argument. Chapter 4 (33:43) When Dan was looking for more people, Dan scared a shivering baby off. He asked if he can come, and he said yes. A girl named Courtney also accepted the adoption, and they were in the successful mood. Dan then took the boy's hat, who's name was Jacky. They called the family "The Fishy Fried Fun Family". Dan and Jacky later fainted, but alive. Later, Dan told Jacky that Maria smoked, after being issued to go to school. Chapter 5 (42:30) They had fun, until asking Dan's mom what would happen if she commited crime. Then a car pulled on Dan's head, and the mom passed away. They asked for a mom, but no one is concerned, saying it was too bad no time machine exists on Roblox and then everyone else starting dying away. Now Dan was by himself, then he was in his Adult Form. Trivia * This episode was released as a pilot episode on January 20, 2019. See the Version Differences for more info. * The special's original title is Life as a Kid, stating that it maybe inspired from this video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DKZPIUUhr1c However, the storyline is different. * Due to this, the special originally gonna continue as Life as an Adult, but that would change a lot of storylines. Errors * A lot of placeholder text was supposed to either mean for the rhyming poem, the Fishy Fried Fun Family text (Super S). Therefore a lot of text had to be repeated. * In the poem Dan is singing, the word sing was sign. This was only for the newer versions, as the additional phrase (I like to sing and dance with a Dad who lives in France!) was not in the pilot episode. * During the commercial break warning, the SFX of the car slamming can be heard for a few frames. This was fixed in the rerun. * CJ was not credited in the staff roll. This was fixed in the rerun.